There are numerous instances where it is desirable that organic materials be reduced. Such a requirement may arise in the processing of raw materials, as, for example, in the extraction of oil from oil shales, or in the treatment of waste materials, such as worn out tires. The accumulation of such materials, for example in landfills or the like, contributes considerably to environmental pollution.
The processing of raw materials and the treatment of waste materials, such as by burning, may itself lead to environmental pollution problems. Furthermore, by-products of non-pyrolytic reduction of organic materials may be valuable as feedstock for other processes. For example, substantial amounts of the major components of tires, namely hydrocarbons (mainly oil and gas), carbon black and steel may be recycled.
Non-pyrolytic reduction of organic material may be accomplished by subjecting the materials to microwave radiation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,395 issued Mar. 2, 1999 for a Method and Apparatus for the Controlled Reduction of Organic Material, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method and apparatus for the controlled non-pyrolytic reduction of organic material comprising subjecting the material to microwave radiation in a reducing atmosphere. Such methods may be implemented in large scale continuous-feed systems.
There is therefore an ongoing need for a more efficient and controllable process for the reduction of organic materials.